


The Adventure of the Six Cheeses

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such an absurd business, that I hesitate to bother you about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventure of the Six Cheeses

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July Writing Prompt #12: [Imported Cheese](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1108688.html).

My esteemed fellow-lodger has been known to interest himself in all sorts of unusual cases – in fact, unusual is the sole criterion he uses to choose them – but I did not expect to find him taking an interest in common thefts.

“Dawson,” he said one afternoon, “what would you think would be the motive for stealing a wheel of cheese?”

“Well, to eat it,” I said, in some confusion. “Can you think of any other?”

“That is precisely what I find I have to do, my dear doctor,” said Basil, handing me a police report. “For someone has stolen wheels of Époisses de Bourgogne from four different cheese shops, and nothing else at all.”

“Perhaps we merely have an extremely picky thief,” I suggested. “Wait, Basil, these cheese shops are in entirely different parts of town.”

“Precisely!” said he. “You see, it cannot be mere hunger that drives our criminal. We must find some other motivation.”

“Are you certain? Some mice may develop a fixation upon one food, to the elimination of all other interests. He would therefore be driven to hunt it down.”

“It won’t do, Dawson, it won’t do – unless you have an explanation for precisely how he learned which shops would have his desired cheese. Furthermore he has bypassed shops in between which also, one must assume, have sold Époisses de Bourgogne. So you see, it must be a particular feature which has piqued his interest – something that shipment possesses, but no other does.”

“Are they all from the same shipment?”

He paused. “Well. That is one explanation. Let us find out!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Époisses de Bourgogne](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%89poisses_de_Bourgogne) was, of course, the favourite cheese of the Emperor Napoleon.


End file.
